dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Spark Returns
Summary Dark Doom has summoned Dark Spark again and attacks Rapper, and his friends. How does Jess turns him back to normal? Find out! Characters *Spark *Dark Spark *Rapper *Jess *Midnight Blaze *Katorou *Rei *Kari *Dark Doom Transcript (Midnight Blaze was skating through the park and 'accidentally' runs over Katorou) Katorou: HEY! Midnight Blaze: Whoops. (laughs) (Kari appears out of nowhere and puts a small band aid on Katorou's arm) Katorou: (sighs) Thanks. Kari: Big Sister Kari has saved the day! Yippie! (Spark is walking pass through Midnight Blaze, Katorou and Kari) Jess: (walks past them on her phone to Spark) NO! I don't care! Look I'm still very pissed at you for embarrassing me at my interview! Shooting your lightning at the boss WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Midnight Blaze: (stops) Eh? Spark: Look I didn't know that your boss doesn't like my hair style! Jess: SHUT UP! I don't want to talk to you right now! (hangs up and storms off) (Rapper walks in with Rei) Rapper: What's wrong with miss Bitch-zilla? Spark: (sighs) I pissed her off AGAIN! Rei: Who? Rapper: She'll never marry you if you piss her off so many times. Spark: I know, I know. Can't there be one day that I won't piss her off!? Rapper: (to Rei) He was talking about a girl named Jess. She's Spark's girlfriend after he saw MB kissing Kari. (Rei vomits in shock) Spark: (scratches the back of his head) Yeah. Kari: Aww. Is poor Rei-chan sick? Rei: (makes a disgusted noise) No wonder Dylan keeps showing at our house. Midnight Blaze: What can I say? Kari likes having me around. Spark: (sighs) I going home. I gotta deal with this THING properly. (leaves) Midnight Blaze: What? With your GF? Spark: No, something else. Dark Doom: (looks down at Spark from the sky) Time to bring your little friend out Spark. (dark energy come out of Dark Doom's and right at Spark) Spark: (engulfs in black flames) Rrgh! GOD DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!!! Dark Doom: (laughs evily) Welcome back Dark Spark! (Spark laughs psychotically) (Spark then transforms into Dark Spark) Rapper: (sees the black explosion) Huh? Dark Spark: (laughs psychotically) Man! It's good to have control! Rei: What? Rapper: (notices Dark Spark) Oh shit. Rei: What is it? Dark Spark: (instantly teleports) Pee-ka-boo! (Dark Spark punches Rapper through a building) Rapper: (coughs and gets up) You fuck-tard! (charges back at Dark Spark as they slash swords) Dark Spark: (laughs) C'mon! I see better shit like that! Rapper: (kicks Spark in the balls before trying to slash him again) Like that!? (Katorou, Kari, & Midnight Blaze come in.) Katorou: What the fuck is going on here?! Rei: Rapper's fighting off Dylan's ex! Midnight Blaze: (watches them fight) Huh? Rapper: DAAAUGH!!! (stabs Dark Spark's arm) I know Dark Doom is behind this!! Dark Spark: GAAAUGH!!! (yanks out the blade and punches Rapper) Is that all you got!? (Dark Spark notices Midnight Blaze, Katorou and Kari) (Kari hides behind Midnight in fear.) Rapper: (looks back at them and kicks Spark in the air) DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!!! (jumps in the air and punches Dark Spark to the ground before landing hardly on Dark Spark) Dark Spark: GET OFF ME YOU FUCK-TARD!!! (does a massive explosive wave) (Dark Spark summons kunai and throws them at Midnight Blaze) (Midnight notices them and dodges them by tackling Kari out of the way.) (Dark Spark then teleports to Midnight Blaze as he notices Katorou) Katorou: Eh?! (Dark Spark punches him into the sky and crashing him into a building) Dark Spark: WIMP! Kari: OTOUTO! (charges at Dark Spark) (Dark Spark quickly grabs Kari and summons a sai) Dark Spark: (Japanese) You should be careful who your messing with. Kari: (Japanese) You should be careful not to hurt little brothers! Dark Spark: (Japanese) Really? Why should I? Kari: Because that's MY little brother you just hurt! Dark Spark: Do I give a living shit!? (about to stab Kari) (Midnight Blaze pulls Kari away before kicking Dark Spark in the stomach.) (followed by a stab in Dark Spark's back by Rapper) Dark Spark: Do you really think that'll do any good? (Dark Spark unleashed an explosive wave knocking away Rapper and Midnight Blaze) Midnight Blaze: (coughs) Dammit! (Katorou gets up, but barely alive.) Rapper: There's only one person who can turn Spark back to normal! Rapper: MB, I need you to find Jess. I'll keep Dark Spark distracted. Midnight Blaze: Okay. Come on Kari! (MB drags Kari away while she's crying.) Kari: OTOUTO! Dark Spark: Now I wonder who's next? (spots Rei) Rapper: (gasps) REI! (slashes Dark Spark's sword) DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!! Rei: Do I really have to get involved? Dark Spark: I was just kidding dumbass! (slashes Rapper away) Rapper: I don't believe you! (slashes Dark Spark away) (mean while with MB and Kari) Kari: Why...Why did you bring me with you?! Midnight Blaze: It was either that or leave you there to get stabbed again. Now, do you remember what Spark's GF looks like? Kari: (choking back sobs) What's a GF? I-Is it a weapon? Midnight Blaze: I mean his girlfriend. (MB sees Jess sitting on a park bench looking pissed) Midnight Blaze: (calls to Jess) Hey! Miss! Jess: (looks up) Hmm? Midnight Blaze: Are you Spark's girlfriend? Jess: Ye- Yes I am. Why? Midnight Blaze: I'd hate to ruin your "alone time", but we need your help. Right now! Jess: O- Okay, for what? (they run off) (meanwhile with Rapper fight Dark Spark as he summons Shadow Venom) (the others arrive) Rapper: I could use a little help here! (slashes Shadow Venom) Jess: SPARK!? Dark Spark: Enough of this! (jumps away from Rapper) Dark Spark: It's time we kick things up a notch. (engulfs in black flames) Jess: SPARK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Dark Spark: (engulfs in massive black flames) RAAAAAAARGH!!! Jess: Spark! You need to control yourself! Don't let this Darkness take over you! Midnight Blaze: Ah crap! Looks like things are getting worse. Rei: You think?! Jess: (dodges the wave) Look! Maybe I can't be the one to turn you back to normal! But I just didn't want you like this! (teary) You can try to destroy the world for all I care! But I will NOT accept what you are now! But I just wanted to say, I'M SORRY!!! (cries loudly) Dark Spark: YOU STUPID WHORE! DO YOU THINK THAT WI- (gets a large headache) GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! Rapper: I think it's working! Jess: AND I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!! (continues crying) Dark Spark: (tries to resist) GAAAAAAHHH!!! DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!!! Dark Doom: What!? NOO! How is this possible!?! NOOOOOO!!! Rei: (sighs) Come on. Just go back to normal already! Kari: Wait what's going on? (dark aura comes out of Spark as he turns back at normal) Jess: Spark! Dark Doom: (growls and flies away) Next time he's Dark Spark, I will make sure that girl is DEAD! (Spark kneels to the ground as he spews out blood and pants) Jess: Spark! (kneels next to him) Thank god your back! Midnight Blaze: You okay, dude? Spark: (pants) Shit... Did I cause any trouble..? Rapper: You bet your sweet ass you did! You almost killed Kari's brother! Spark: Oh fuck, (to Katorou) Sorry about that. Katorou: (weak voice) It's...okay... I can hold in the blood. Rei: No you can't. Katorou: True. Jess: Thank god your alright Spark.. I missed you... Spark: I missed you too. Jess: (glares) You still owe me an apology though. Spark: Oh right, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. Jess: It's fine. Spark: So did you really mean't what you said that you'll always love me? Jess: Yes! Of course I meant it! What you think I'm stupid!? Spark: Sorry. (Spark spews out blood again) Jess: It's fine. I'm just glad your okay. (kisses his lips) Just don't go evil again. Spark: Alright, I'll try. Jess: Good. (Spark falls down unconscious) Jess: Spark! I think I should take him to the hospital. (runs off carrying Spark) Rapper: Augh, I hate Dark Spark. Kari: So do I... (Later at the hospital) Spark: Wow, that THING inside really did a number on me. Jess: Don't worry Spark, you'll be fine. Spark: Thanks. Jess: No problem. (they kiss lips) (meanwhile with Dark Doom) (shows Dark Doom flying above the Hospital) Dark Doom: (holds dark energy in his arms) Thanks to these, Spark will never turn to normal again. (laughs evily) (END) Category:Episodes